Industrial Control Systems (ICSs) typically comprise Programmable Logic Controllers (PLCs) that control various field devices. A typical PLC can be configured with suitable logic and parameters for operating the field devices to implement a desired industrial process. PLCs are described, for example, in “Introduction to Programmable Logic Controllers (PLCs)—Industrial Control Systems,” 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference.